Mutant & Vampire Love Can it Be?
by IKnow-ALiar
Summary: Melody Summers is the new girl in Forks. Jasper Hale is loney right after Alice left. What happens when these two meet? What happens when they both have dangerous hidden secrets that can't be brought out in other to keep each other safe?Can they be?
1. Arrival in Forks

**Disclaimer I Don't own any characters except for Melody Summers. The others are owned by Stepehenie Meyers & Stan Lee. Remeber it's my story so some of the stuff I'll make up.**

**Character info:**

**Melody Summers: 18 years old & younger sister of Scott Summers. To 'humans' she is known as a mutant. Her & many other mutants have powers. She is very rare in this case because she has 10 powers. Atteneded Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

**Powers: Mind Control (like Professor Xavier) Telepathic ( like Jean Grey) Laser Eyes ( Like Scott) Controls weather (Like Storm) Metal Claws (Like Wolverine) Invisibility (Like Invisible Women) 'Human Torch' Turn into ice (Like Emma Frost) a Shield & can absorb peoples powers or gifts with a single touch.**

**Scott Summers a.k.a 'Cyclops': 20 years old (MY story so this is how old he is ^_^) Older brother of Melody. Former Student/Teacher at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. In relationship with Jean Grey who follows the two siblings around the world. **

**Power: Shoots Lasers out of his eyes & wears special glasses so they don't come out. .com/wp-content/uploads/2008/07/17131-450x-cyclps_ ( pic of glasses for those who don't know) **

**Background info:**** Melody & Scott Summers are mutant siblings. They don't have parents because at the age's of 5 (Melody) & 7 (Scott) they left the 2 once they found out about their 'mutant powers' & didn't feel safe around them. Soon, Professor Xavier found them in the woods & took them back to the school & taught them how to control powers with other mutants like them, due to the fact that humans don't want their children to go to school with attended as a student but also helped with the younger students once she was old enough. Scott did the same except he soon became a teacher. Like any other school they learned everyday basics aside from how to control their powers. They graduated once they learned how to control their powers well enough. Melody wanted to leave & Scott couldn't have his sister leave alone since they were together for so many years, followed & so did girlfriend Jean Grey. **

**Story:**

**Melody's P.O.V**

**I was in the back seat of my brother's silver Ford GT listening to my iPod While he was driving & his girlfriend in the passenger seat. We have been in the car for 2 hours trying to reach Forks,Washington. Even if we do try to act human, we stil have to stay hidden so the goverment won't find us or any other evil mutant. A few more minutes pass bye & we see a sign that says 'The city of Forks welcomes You.' As I look out the window, I see the rain hit the window & the trees passing by. I watch the dark sky hoping we get to our house sooner then later. We live a little bit outside of the town in Forks so we aren't to visible to anyone. **

**'How much longer 'till we get there?' I ask Scott. You see, I am very impatient & can't handle being stuck in a car any longer than we have been already.**

**'Actually, we are already here' replied Jean in a relieved voice. Guess she didn't wanna be in here any longer too. As we drive up the drive-way I take a good look at the house. It was a nice 2 floor house that looks much like a cabin. Once Scott stopped the car, I was the first one out & ran inside the house to see if it was as nice inside.**

** It has a huge living room already containing our furntiure, a huge plasma T.V hanging ontop of a firemantel.(?) It had a bunch of our pictures,albums & diplomas from 'The Gifted School' on the wall. It was painted green which made it look comfortable. Then there was the kichten that was big enough for a family of 5, which was good since it was just me,Scott & Jean. We had a round dining table & 3 windows that you can see the forest & the rain. Upstairs was just as nice as downstairs. This is the floor where our bedrooms,bathrooms & storage rooms were. I went into a room that had a sign on the front door saying 'Melody Summer's Room. Knock before entering or you'll be set on fire.' This was something I brought from our old school. I smiled remembering some good times there. As I went in, I saw that my room was already filled with band posters of my favorites, clothes in my closet, a bedside table,& not to mention that my room was painted a light bluish green color. Scott's bedroom was next to mine followed by Jean's. There was a spare room which we decided would be our 'guest room'. We had one bathroom which was okay since there aren't many of us. **

**'MELODYYY! COME DOWNSTAIRS TO GET YOU STUFF!' yelled Scott from downstairs.I went downstairs to bring in my stuff & went to my room. After 2 hours of unpacking, I went downstairs to start cooking dinner since it was 7:30 pm. I made pasta since it was the easiest & fastest thing to make as of now. **

**When the pasta was ready we ate, then went into the living room. We decided to watch a movie & settled on 'The Hangover.' It was a great movie to watch when your with your brother & girlfriend & need a laugh. Plus, I LOVE Bradley Cooper & Justin Bartha. Around 10:30 was when i decided to head to bed. It has been a long day.**

**'Well, I'm beat. Night Scott, Night Jean' I said as i walked upstairs.**

**They both responded with 'Night's' but before I was out of hearing distance, I heard Jean saying we were headin into town the next day to get used to this place. Great, Now I can't wait for tomorrow. **

**I went into the bathroom & changed in to PJ's & brushed my teeth. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I passed out. Then, I had this dream, well more of a nightmare.**

_``Nightmare```_

_As I walked through the forest of Forks, I had a strange feeling I was being followed. I soon started to run, sesning the thing was getting closer. Then, I fell to the ground feling someone on top of me. The man was pale white with bloodshot red eyes. He was inhumanly beautiful, if you exclude the had messy dark brown hair & looked like he came right out of the 1800's. He had blood dripping out of his mouth & was just staring at me. I tryed to scream & use my powers but I couldn't. I didn't know what was wrong. He leaned down so he was by my neck & took a bite out of it, draining my blood. Then, he was suddenly being pushed off of me by another pale white figure. He had honey blonde colored hair & was inhumanly beautful like the other man. Excpet, this one had honey,almost gold, colored eyes. I didn't see much after that because I was in pain that came from my neck. Then, I passed out._

_``Nightmare ends```_

I woke up with a start. I had sweat dripping from my face & was shaking. What the Hell was that about? Why did I all of a sudden have a nightmare about...vampires? Did this mean something? I really hope not. Maybe it was just because I'm new here. I tryed to convince myself of that, but failed miserablly. I looked at the clock by my bedside table & saw it was just 3:00 am. I sighed & layed back down trying to go back to sleep. I accomplished & managed to sleep without another nightmare.


	2. TheInhumanly Beautiful Blonde Haired Man

**The Inhumanly Beauiful Blonde Haired Man**

**Melody's P.O.V**

**I was peacefully sleeping when the most annoying sound in the world rang.**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_**screamed my** **alarm clock.I just sank my face deeper into the pillow, hoping the noise'll go away._ BEEP BEEP BEEP_. There it goes again. I put the covers over my ears, hoping it would stop. _BEEP BEEP BEEP! _UGH! I've had enough! I moved my arm so it could face the alarm clock & took my claws out. It broke the cloc & fell down to the floor with a THUD! **

**'Stupid alarm clock don't know when to shut up' I muttered as I made my way to the bathroom raedy for my morning shower. A half hour later I came out & made my way downstairs for breakfast.**

**'Care to explain this?' asked Scott as I walked into the kitchen. I only just noticed that he had the remaing pieces of my damaged alarm clock. I looked at him & noticed him staring with eyebrows raised waiting for an answer.**

**I simply replied with 'I am NOT a morning person,' then sat down & starting eating cereal. I think he got the message & simply thru what was left of the alarm clock & threw it out. 'So what time are we going to Port Angeles?' I asked. 'Once you finish breakfast & get something rather than your PJ's on' Jean replied. I simply nodded & ate faster. **

**An hour later we were in Scott's silver Ford GT headed for Port soon as we got there, I headed for a book store while Jean & Scott went to a store to buy some more clothes & food. As I walked around the aisles of the store, I ran into a blond haired boy. He looked around my age but at least 2 inches taler than me. He had messy hair & a baby face. 'Sorry' I said. 'S'okay I didn't see where I was going,' he took his hand out & said, 'Hi I'm Mike Newton.' I shook his hand & introduced myself. 'Hey, I'm Melody Summers.' 'Your new here right? I've never seen you around here before' he said. 'Oh Yeah, I just moved here yesturday with my brother Scott & his girlfriend Jean.' 'Kool. Well I gotta go. But if you ever need help with anything around here, I'm your guy,' he said with hope in his voice. **_Ha. Yeah right, once he finds out what I am he'll be sorry he ever said that & probably want me to move. **I **_**thought. All I did was nod & walk away.**

**I was making my way towards the store I last saw Jean & Scott go into, I saw something,better yet, some_one_ that made my heart stop beating. Could it really be who I think it was?**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

**I was at home,as usual just sitting there in my room holding the letter that changed my life. All i did was think back to the day that my Alice, sweet loving Alice, left me. All she did was get up & leave.**

_Flasback```_

_I had just gotten back from hunting. Lately, Alice has been avoiding me & is always sad around me. It has been that way ever since she had a vision 2 weeks ago. She would always tell me what her visions were about, except this one. When I got home, I was surprised to see that the house was empty. I went upstairs to mine & Alice's room to see if she was up there. When I got up there, I saw that all of Alice's belonging's were gone. There was nothing but a note lying there in the middle of our I picked up the note, I noticed it was from Alice. I read the note which changed my life._

_Dear Jasper,_

_I love you, I really do, but I'm just not enough for aren't meant to be. When I saw the future, I didn't see US together. I saw you with your REAL soulmate, or in this case your Tua Cantante. I know she'll make you happy, which is something I couldn't do. I know you'll try to deny it, but just don't fight it. It's not worth it. I'm going to go look for my real soulmate, just forget what we had. Don't worry about the others, they knew long before this was coming. I'll come home but not so soon. I love you._

_-Alice Cullen_

_``flashback ends```_

**What did she mean I'll find my 'Tua Cantante?' I probably wouldn't be able to resist her blood & just kill her. Alice made me happy. I love Alice & always would. Her visions were probably wrong. As much as I'd like to believe that, I know I'm wrong. I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway just staring at me. I knew he didn't like seeing me like this, but how other way was I supposed to react when my wife, the one I love, just got up & left me? **

**'Jasper, it's not like she wanted to, she just knew you guys weren't meant to be. It hurt her too,' said Edward trying to make me feel better.**

**'Then why didn't she stay? Why didn't she tell me? We could've worked this out!' I yelled. I knew I shouldn't be taking this out on my poor brother, but I wanted to know. We could've worked things out.**

**'I don't know Jasper,maybe she had her own reasons. After that vision, she blocked all things out,' Edward said in a calm voice. I knew he felt sorry for me. **

**I sighed & got up. I made my way to the door. **

**'Where are you going?' asked my adoptive mother Esme .**

**'Port Angeles' was all I said before I hoped on my motorcycle on my way to town.**

**I was walking the streets of Port Angeles, when the most delicious scent came across me. I looked up ahead & saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She looked like she could be shorter than me, had her dark brown hair in a ponytail & just looked at emotions were confused & shocked. I wonder why? But the thing that attracted me to her the most...was her BLOOD! I could feel the burn in the back of my throat & my eyes turn black. I was about to attack her but decided to hold my breath. I did the only thing to kep the both of us safe.**

**I ran.**

**Welll? Whatcha think? Please review 7 subscribe. xoxo IDontWannaSeeNoMorex3**


	3. Maybe Just Maybe This Could Work

**Jasper's P.O.V**

**I ran all the way home, without breathing. If I even tryed to breath, I'd probably kill someone now. Once I got home, I saw Edward standing in the doorway.**

**'What happened!' asked Edward probably sensing something was wrong. He took one look at my black eyes & took me hunting. Once we reached the far end of the forest, I hunted 3 mountain lions to make sure I didn't loose control.**

**'Okay, now that your calm, mind telling me what the heck happened?' asked Edward in a rather irrataited voice. Instead of verbally telling him, I showed him mentally.I showed him what she looed like, what I thought at the moment & why I ran.**

**'So, you found your Tua Cantante, huh?' stated Edward with a smirk on his face. I surpressed a growl & managed to remain calm.**

**'It's not funny Edward! I ALMOST KILLED HER!' I yelled. Honestly, how is this situation funny? This is a serious manner & he's always serious. Why choose now to be anything but serious?**

**'I'm only laughing because your so caught up on thinking your going to hurt her when your not,' he replied thinking everything was fine, when clearly, it WASN'T!**

**'How do you know I won't? For crying out loud Edward, I'm still not used to the vegetarian lifestyle! I still have to be extra careful while I'm around humans. Do you not remember what almost happened at Bella's party a few decades ago?' After I said that he flinched, but I didn't care. I was trying to prove my point.'She isn't even my blood singer & I STILL wanted her blood! My singer's blood maes me want blood EVEN MORE! I won't be able to control myself!' I said-well more like yelled. I unclenched my fists, which I didn't know were clenched in the first place. **

**'That's what a blood singer does to want their blood even more than anyone else's blood. I remember that's how I was like when I met Bella. I thought I was going to kill her also. But once you put your mind into loving her, you'll be fine. Just look how far me & Bella have gotten. We're married & have a daughter. You just have to think in the positives & not drown yourselves in the negative stuff,' he said trying to make me feel better. That only just reminded me what the possibilites would be. **_Now were married & have a daughter. _**I snapped. I don't want her to become a monster like us. I want her to have a normal life. This wasn't helping!**

**'JASPER WITHLOCK HALE!' he shouted,'THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. POINT IS YOU WON'T KILL HER BECAUSE YOU'LL FEEL BAD!' he yelled at me. I get that he yelled at me, but I did not see the next thing coming. My brother, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the calm & serious one, punched me. I went flying into a tree, causing it to come down with me. That acually cleared my thoughts about everything. Maybe I _should_ give this a chance. I'm tired of being lonley & maybe she'll help me get back to my old self. Maybe this could work.**

**'You see you have to think positively. And no I am not sorry about punching you' said Edward answering my unsaid question with a smile growing on his face.**

**'I got that. But thanks man, that actually helped,' I thanked him with a smile on my own appearing on my face.**

_**Maybe, just maybe, this could work.**_

_**Melody's P.O.V**_

**It's been 10 minutes since the blonde haired beauty had ran off leaving me standing hear, mouth wide opened,probably looking like the biggest idiot here. Did I really just see him? The man from my dreams actually,physically here? Oh God, I'm probably going insane. He looked the same as he did in my dream. How could I dream about him if I have never once seen him in my life? Does this mean he is a vampire?_ No, vampires couldn't exist! _I thought. Oh who am I kidding! If mutants like me,Scott & Jean could exist, why couldn't vampires? Great, first time meeting a vampire & he ran away. I wonder if he would be like the vampires in the movies? You know, a stake to the heart & you die? Can't be in the sun or you'll burn? Afraid of garlic,maybe? Long hair & fake British accents? Well, the blonde didn't necesarily have LONG hair & didn't look British...? Gaaaahh! This was frustrating! I just kept making my way toward's where Jean & Scott were.**

** 'What's wrong?,' asked Jean probably noticing my facial expression. You see, this is why I liked Jean. She would always care for other people. As we got in the car, I asked, 'Hey, you think if mutants exist, could any other supernatural thing exist?'**

** As we drove through town to get home, I noticed Scott looked a little uneven.**

**'Like what?,' he asked rather nervous.**

**'Vampires'**


	4. True Family Moment

**Scott's P.O.V**

**I pressed my foot down on the brake causing the car to stop harshley. All 3 of us moved forward & I heard a loud _THUD_ come from behind my seat.**

**'Owwww. What the hell, Scott!'yelled Melody from behind the seat. **

**'Why do you wanna know if vampires exist?' I asked my younger sister, feeling very uncomfortable. **

**'Curious?' she replied, but it came out as a question. That's when I knew she was lying. She would always make her answers come out as questions. I turned around & faced her with raised eyebrows.**

**'Okay, well I had this weird dream I was being attacked by a vampire & it bit me. Then, out of nowhere, another vampire came & pulled the one on top of me off,' she explained looking confused.**

**'So, it could've just been a simple nightmare. What makes you think that vampires are real?' I replied hoping she get's over this.**

**'You didn't let me finish! The vampire in my dream had honey colored eyes & blonde hair!' she replied.**

**'What the hec does that have to do with anything?' Since when does having does having blonde hair & honey colored eyes make you a vampire?**

**'DO YOU MIND! IF YOU LET ME FINISH YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!' yelled Melody but this time she had flames coming out of her hand. Crap!**

**'Okay, Melody calm down! Scott, SHUT UP & let her explain!' Jean said for the first time. She motioned for Melody to continue. The flame from her hands had died down. Good. If anyone could calm my sister down, but me & Professor Xavier, it's Jean.**

**'Okay,' started Melody looking at me with a death glare. I'm surprised she didn't shoot me with the laser eyes. **

**'Today, in town, I saw the same exact person from my dream DIRECTLY in FRONT of ME!' she exclaimed. Great, now I have no choice but to tell her. It took a while 'till I decided to tell her.**

**Jean's P.O.V**

**I could see from the passenger side that Scott looked a little uncomfortable telling Melody what had happened. A few years after I had joined the gifted school, Scott & I got really close. He then told me the incident that had happened 10 years ago.**

**'Remeber that week Professor Xavier found us in the woods?' he asked, but had trouble speaking. **

**Melody just nodded lightly with a small smile on her face. **

**'Well, when I was 10 & you were 8... he told me what had happened a few weeks after Xavier found us,' he had a huge lump in his throat trying to swallow it to keep going. I grabbed his hand & traced small circles with my thumb, to try & calm him down. **

**'He told me the following weeks that our parents bodys were found in the forest...dead. There was no blodd in or out of the body's. Xavier soon found out it was...a vampire who killed them,' finished Scott trying to remain calm.**

**'Vampires... killed...our...PARENTS!" Melody finally snapped. She started to cry but surprisingly she managed to control her powers. **

**I moved to the back seat & sat next to Melody & hugged her tightly. She hugged me back just as tight. A few minutes later, the car shifted a little & felt arms wrap around Melody & I. We were all sad & crying. Scott & Melody because obviously their parents were killed. I cried along because it just hurt to see happy,smiley Melody cry like this. She would only cry if it was for a sad movie,book or if she laughed so hard it would turn to tears. We sat there for a few minutes & it felt just like a family moment.**


	5. Great Looking & An accentJACKPOT!

( Dreams & First Dates )

Melody's P.O.V

A few minutes after the break down, Scott & Jean went back to the front of the car. As we began driving towards home, I started to think as to why I started crying. I mean, they were the ones who left me & Scott at a YOUNG AGE! But then again, they are my parents… Ahhh! This is confusing.

When we got home went upstairs to take a short nap since it was 4:30 pm, & it was had been a long day.

* A few weeks later*

It had been 2 weeks since we had been in Forks, Washington. Almost every night I have the weirdest dreams consisting the blonde vampire & the one with messy brown hair, who- 'till this day, are still nameless. The one with brown hair is the one that gives me nightmares. It would always be like some sort of flashback & me & Scott have to witness the death of our parents in my nightmares. There was a nightmare where me & Scott were still 5 & 7 years old & we were in the same woods where our parents had left us. He would have red eyes that scared me & had our parents on the ground. Then, he would snap our parents neck's off & make us sit there & watch, as he starts draining their blood. We would have to sit there & watch as they scream in pain. After he would finish, he would look at us with those **creepy **red eyes & say, 'I'm coming for you..' That's the point where I woke up drenched in sweat & very cold.

Now, with the blonde vampire, it was a totally different story. I would have the nicest dreams that I sometimes wish were real. If only, if only. One dream I had was one where him & I would be sitting by a lake with a perfect view of the sun going down. Then, I would turn & face him while the sun is setting. The sun would catch the exposed skin on his face & what I saw was so beautiful. His skin looked like he was covered in thousands of tiny diamonds.

Then, I had this other dream where I would be in a church (beautifully decorated might I add) & I would be holding a bouquet of roses walking down the aisle. At the end of the aisle would be the still nameless blonde vampire. Great, I'm marrying a vampire & I don't even know his name yet.

Now, another dream I'd have is one of him & I at a house-or mansion,, sitting on a sofa, holding a beautiful little girl, who looked to be 2 years old. She looked like an equal mixture of us. She would be giggling & clapping her little hands all happy & excited. I think that was one of the sweetest, but weirdest, dream I've had.

But, of course I would never tell Scott or Jean about these dreams or nightmares. I am defiantly not telling them about the blonde one. They'll probably think I'm psycho or 'love sick.'

It was Monday morning & I was really bored. So, after breakfast, I dressed up in dark jeans & a 'Na Na Na' t-shirt & went into town. Since I don't have a car & Scott doesn't trust me enough using his car, (how rude, not trusting your own younger sister) I walked all the way there. By the time I got there, me legs were aching & I was thirsty. I went inside this coffee shop & ordered a small coffee. As I just sat there, staring into space, I didn't notice someone sit across from me. As I looked up, I almost chocked at the sight in front of me. Right there, in front of me, was the blonde vampire.

'Umm…Hi?' I said feeling very uncomfortable. Instead of looking up at him, I stared at the table.

'Hello, I'm Jasper Hale. I am sorry for running away the last time, I just had some place to go,' he said stretching his arm out.

I shook his hand & introduced myself. 'Hey, I'm Melody Summers & it's okay, I'm sure it was an emergency or something.'

You see, I'm very nosy so I went through his mind. I looked back to 2 weeks ago to the day I met him. In his mind, I saw him looking at me then running lightning fast towards a mansion like house between the forest. _Woah, that's the same exact house I saw in my dream._ In his mind, I saw a copper brown haired man with the same skin complexion & eyes. _Damn it! There's one more vampire! _They went hunting & started talking. I got tiny glimpse of what they said like, 'Hurt, La Tua Cantante & hurt.' Hmmm..

'Ummm…Hello? Melody?' said Jasper trying to get my attention. Damn, I forgot he was still there.

'Oh, sorry what?' I said looking at him shaking my head. Now I had proof that he was a vampire. But he hunted animals, so I guess he wasn't so dangerous, I guess.

'I was asking if you were new here. I've never seen you around before.'

'Oh yeah. My brother, his girlfriend & I moved here 2 weeks ago.'

'Oh cool, what about your parents?'

I tensed in my seat & looked down at the table. 'Umm… They kind of left us at a young age & died.'

'Oh, well I'm sorry,' he said feeling uncomfortable.

'It's okay, s'not like this was your fault.'

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he began to talk again.

'So, do you want me to show you around town sometime?' he asked.

'Sure I'm free right now if you are.' I was all cool on the outside, but in my head, fireworks were going off. I really wanted to get to know him better.

'Okay, let's go darlin,' he said with a slight Southern accent. Wow! Great looking guy & a Southern accent. Jackpot!


End file.
